Systems for test execution may include lengthy electronic forms. Such forms may include numerous fields. The fields may require input of data related to the test files. Such data may be required in preparation for test execution. The more user input necessary, the proportionally greater the chance that exists for error to occur in the process of the execution of test files.
Many systems provide the use of a single machine, or a limited amount of machines, for the execution of the test files. This shortage of machines lengthens, extensively, the time it takes to process and execute the numerous test files waiting to be tested. This is an additional challenge in the testing environment.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for simplifying test execution using real-time monitoring, in a testing environment.